


The Dark Side and the Light

by fuckingkyloren



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cum Eating, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingkyloren/pseuds/fuckingkyloren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Reylo have a threesome. I'm sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dark Side and the Light

Rey was quick to undress, slipping nimbly out of her garb. Meanwhile you and Kylo were taking a bit longer, Kylo removing several layers of robes and armor while you struggled out of your storm trooper armor.

You were standing in Kylo’s bedroom, shivering with anticipation, still in shock that your day had taken such a turn. Kylo knew you as the guard who stood outside his quarters every day, but now it was apparent that you meant more to him than that. He even desired you. And Rey, well, Rey had been fucking Kylo for days. It was her idea to invite you in this time.

Rey smiled playfully, her hands on her hips. Suddenly Kylo and Rey were kissing, naked bodies pressed against each other. You looked on with arousal and, yes, a hint of jealousy. Then Kylo moved to help you out of your black underclothes while Rey caught you in a kiss. You felt her soft lips between yours and she bit your bottom lip gently.

When you were finally naked, the three of you clambered onto the bed.

You got on your hands and knees while Rey sprawled out in front of you and Kylo positioned himself behind you.

“Ready for me?” he asked.

“Fuck yeah,” you answered.

You heard him spit onto his cock and he pushed into you gingerly, gripping your hips with both hands. You felt him stretching you out, filling you with a sweet pain that made your legs buckle.  
Meanwhile you leaned down to kiss Rey between her legs, your nose grazing against her curly black hair. Rey threw her head back and grabbed your hair roughly, prompting you to smile against her pussy, breathing hotly against it.

With Kylo slowly pushing in and out of you, you got to work, licking and sucking Rey’s folds, deliberately avoiding her most sensitive spot.

Your senses started to overwhelm you, your mouth and nose filled with the taste and aroma of Rey’s cunt while you listened to her and Kylo moaning and felt Kylo’s stiff length thrusting in and out. With each thrust your head bounced slightly forward, forcing your tongue to lick up, down, and around Rey’s entrance.

Kylo started to pick up the pace, egging you on until you were humming against Rey’s clit, driving her mad with the sensation. You slipped two fingers into her, curling them against her G-spot. She gasped in surprise. You looked up, hoping to make eye contact, but she was staring at Kylo and biting her lip.

“Fuck her, Kylo,” Rey demanded. “Harder.”

Kylo did so, your ass bouncing against him as he kept gripping your hips. “Ffffuck,” he groaned. Rey was staring him down intently, breathing hard. Her hand stayed nestled in your hair, yanking your head roughly from side to side. A sharp pain tore through your scalp and you yelped.

Thrusting your fingers into her and swirling your tongue around her clit, you drove her to a shuddering, whimpering orgasm. She finally made eye contact with you and you both smiled.

Kylo pulled out of you, giving your ass a good spank on the way out. He was kneeling and stroking his cock while you and Rey moved to kneel in front of him. You took turns sucking his dick, him moaning appreciatively and Rey reaching down to rub your clit with two fingers. Her touch was aggressive, making you gasp in pleasure as you bucked your hips against her hand.

While you moved your tongue in circles around the pink head of Kylo’s cock, tasting a twinge of precum, you saw him reach toward Rey’s head. His hand curled almost into a fist, and Rey grimaced- he was reading her thoughts.

“Hmm, good idea,” he cooed. He released his grip and Rey smiled knowingly. You looked curiously between them, wondering what was in store.

Kylo lay on his back and looked at you expectantly, licking his lips. “Sit on my face,” he said. You obeyed, slowly aligning yourself onto his open mouth and staring into his eyes. “Mmf.. Other way around,” he mumbled through a mouthful of pussy. You rearranged yourself so you were facing Rey, who quickly lowered herself onto Kylo’s cock.

Rey started pumping up and down, riding Kylo’s dick with all she had. You played with your tits, your nipples hard and sensitive, while moaning and gasping at the way Kylo was eating your pussy. Rey’s hair was coming undone, a few strands framing her blushing face.

You leaned forward and kissed Rey passionately; she shoved her tongue into your mouth, desperate to taste her own flavor. The room filled with moans from all three of you.

Suddenly you came, spurred on by the feelings of Rey’s tongue in your mouth and Kylo’s tongue against your clit. You moaned loudly as your orgasm rocked through you, breathing hotly into Rey’s mouth as you pressed your forehead against hers.

You were honestly surprised Kylo was lasting this long. You continued sitting on his face while he tongue-fucked your slit. You watched hungrily as Rey reached down to rub her own clit, cumming almost instantly.

Finally Kylo pulled out and came on Rey’s stomach and thighs. You climbed off of Kylo and Rey flipped onto her back, sticky with Kylo’s load. You and Kylo both leaned down to lick the cum off of her body. You bumped heads and Kylo smirked. Then you kissed him, swapping spit and semen while Rey laughed derisively.

“You two are filthy,” she said, and you had to agree.


End file.
